The present invention relates to a pet toy that is particularly adapted for use by pets and carries an attracting scent and/or a breath freshening or other therapeutic agent and delivers the agent to the pet as the pet mouths and chews the toy. Problems with canine breath are well known and veterinarians and pet owners are becoming increasingly aware of the benefits of improved canine dental care. However, there is a need for an improved means of delivering the appropriate therapeutic agent or agents to the dog or other animal by the animal's owner. Breath freshening and other toy enhancing agents such as vitamins and minerals, toothpaste, mint oil, catnip oil and peanut butter have been added to pet toys in the past as a means of delivering the therapeutic agent to the animal or to increase the attractiveness of the toy to the animal. Typically, such agents are in a paste form and provided in a cavity in the toy. Other pet toys are constructed of an absorbent material and can carry the agent in a liquid form. However, the use of a toy enhancing agent in a paste form can be messy both in the application of the agent to the toy and when consumed by the animal. It will often have a very limited shelf-life and will not deliver a controlled amount of the agent to the animal which can be significant in many medicinal applications. The use of an absorbed liquid agent also provides uncontrolled delivery and shelf-life problems. The use of separate pastes, oils and the like also create packaging and shipping issues for the manufacturer, increasing the cost of the product. The present invention addresses and provides solutions to these problems.